


Of All the Pubs in the World...

by Esdeem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Lemon Tea, Romance, Sappy, head canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esdeem/pseuds/Esdeem
Summary: Cornetto's was Lena Oxton's favorite pub since she was old enough to set foot inside. But when a rain storm and a broken down car lead to a chance encounter, it might take on even more significance in her life. In other words... my take on the "When Lena Met Emily" story.





	Of All the Pubs in the World...

Lena Oxton narrowed her eyes and slammed a fist onto the table in front of her as she bolted to her feet. Her usual smile vanished, replaced with a fierce scowl. She'd jumped up so quickly she knocked her garrison cap to the floor, but she didn't even look, let alone stop to pick it up. She refused to back down, no matter the reason.

“You take it back!”

In his younger years, Michael Finn Mason played football, _real_ football for the English national team. Over the years, he'd garnered a reputation as a tenacious defender and a relentless, intimidating presence on the pitch. While streaks of gray flecked his long, thinning hair and his weight had almost doubled from his playing days, his emotionless glare was no less terrifying. He directed it at the young cadet now, taking in a deep, snorting breath.

“You know I can't do that, lass. I draw the line here.”

“And _you_ know I'm not scared of you.”

“Must be scared of the truth, the way you're acting.”

“You're off your trolley, old man.”

“Oh, an age joke, is it? Sounds like someone knows she'd lost.”

“Hardly.”

“You're bluffing, cadet.”

“Bloody hell,” Lena said, and jutted a finger in the taller man's face. “For the last time, Anna!”

“Elsa,” he replied with a wave of his hand. “Anna's boring.”

“Say that again, and I'll--”

“The two of your have been at this for over ten minutes,” a metallic voice called out from behind them. “Perhaps it's once again time to concede that neither of you will sway the other's opinion?”

Lean fell back into her chair and shot a dirty look at the Omnic behind the counter, mostly because he was right. She leaned over and snatched her cap from the ground, brushing some of the dirt off. “Sorry Sadna. You know how we get about this.”

“Indeed I do. This marks the one hundred and thirty third debate you've engaged with over films since you became a regular, Lena. You've only twice been able to agree on an issue.”

“And begrudgingly, at that,” the man said, then turned back to Lena. “So you going to get food, or are you just here to flaunt your warped princess opinions?”

“Gimme the usual.”

Sadna leaned out from the kitchen window, the four lights on his face blinking softly. “You are aware I am more than capable of making other items besides fish and chips, correct?”

“But you do it so well!”

The Omnic pulled out. “Hmmm. Flattery will get you an extra piece of fish, Lena.”

“On my dime.”

“No love for your favorite customer, Mikey? That hurts.”

“In case you hadn't noticed, you're my _only_ customer today, and our tin friend's giving out freebies. The pair of you are going to be the death of this place.”

“You keep saying that every time, and somehow we're still here.”

“Guess so. Anything to drink?”

“Just water today. Want to keep my wits about me.”

Cornetto's stood on the far end of King's Row, wedged between two larger shops. Barely large enough to fit two rows of meticulously mismatched tables and chairs along the length of the dining room, getting up could prove difficult with a full house. That only happened on World Cup and Premiere League days, and some holidays where tourists packed the trendier spots in the area. What it lacked in size, it made up for in character. The darkened, stained walls and wooden beams, all with names and messages carved into their surface, reeked with years of accumulated liquor and smoke. Yellowed movie posters clung to the walls by thumbtacks, leaning heavily to films from the early part of the century. Bumper stickers from across the world coated the bar itself.

Lena first discovered Cornetto's during a pub crawl on her eighteenth birthday and promptly fell in love. Long after her friends left for more posh spots in King's Row, Lena remained behind and struck up her friendship with Mikey. They built a rapport over old animated films and a relentless need to press each other's buttons. When Mikey hired Sadna as his cook and a group of long time patrons boycotted the pub, Lena recruited friends, classmates from Cranwell and any random stranger she could find to support the place. Cornetto's was a second home, one where she could escape her troubles for a little while.

She never suspected just how much more important it would become on this day.

The morning's light rain turned torrential downpour by late afternoon, which kept Lena inside and other customers away. But Mikey had no sooner delivered the fish to her table when the front door chimed and a new guest stepped inside. At first, Lena caught a glimpse of the stranger from the corner of her eye, clad in a hooded poncho. She instead focused on drowning everything in the basket in malt vinegar(no blasphemy like ketchup or tartar sauce required). As fate would have it, she looked back over just as the stranger lowered her hood.

Lena almost dropped the bottle into her food.

She was _stunning_ , with long red hair and brown eyes, and that smile! It was shy and sheepish at the moment, as she glanced down at the puddle she'd created in the entryway, but still. She'd heard of a smile lighting up a room before, but she'd never seen it. At least not until the woman beamed and the dingy old bar felt atmospheric, almost beautiful. And when she looked at Lena and the smile broadened, it--

_Oh bloody hell, she's looking right at me._ She hastily returned to her food and scooped a chip into her mouth.

“Phone's in the back room, call whoever you need,” she heard Mikey say behind her, but she didn't dare look that direction again. She focused on her food instead, but a moment later her friend's shadow loomed over her.

“Interesting.”

“Huh?”

“How is it,” he said, and leaned in, “You're both eating _and_ drooling at the same time?”

“Mikey!” she hissed.

“Don't worry, she can't hear us. Car broke down, and she forgot her phone at the office.”

“Yeah, she didn't really seem like the type to stop here.”

“Yep.” He glanced over his shoulder. “She's pretty.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It wasn't a crack, and you know it.” He rubbed his chin. “If I'd wanted to insult you, it would've been way worse.”

“Very comforting.”

“You should say hello when she comes back out.”

“She's just dropping in to use the phone. Not like she's gonna stay any longer than she needs to.”

“Hmph.” Mike rested a hand on the back of her chair. “Did I ever tell you about that time after we won the Cup and I found myself in the lobby of a fancy hotel and the famous supermodel Catalina Van Der Woodsen strolled in?”

Lena slapped her hand against her forehead. “Cripes, not this again...”

“There I was, on top of the world, when I first caught sight of her. I'll tell you, she was practically floating across the room--”

“She was _literally_ floating. She had that severe mysophobia and never wanted to touch the ground, so she rode around everywhere on hoverpads.”

“Hush, I'm telling a story here. So I--”

“You made eye contact but were too shy to say anything, and the moment passed. Years later, you _somehow_ read a story where she'd seen this cute football player and _she_ was too shy to talk, and you realized you missed your moment.”

“The point is--”

“It still sounds a little out there. You just happened to read that story, and she just happened to recall this one moment--”

“The _point is_ ,” Mikey said, and unleashed that glare once again, “You can't be afraid.”

“I'm not afraid, love. Just realistic is all.” She sipped her water and glanced back at him. “You remember the last time you tried to set me up?”

“In my defense? I didn't know he wasn't your type.”

“It could've been Catalina Van Der Woodsen and she still wouldn't have been my type. He spent half the meal talkinga bout his yoga and the benefits of a lean insect protein diet. He had the personality of a toaster.”

“Not fair,” Sadna chimed in from the kitchen. “I've known some very fascinating toasters in my time.”

“This isn't a hook up, anyways. I just think you should say hello.”

“Grasshopper milkshakes.”

“He never talked to _me_ about any of that.”

“Grasshopper. Milkshakes.”

“And you hadn't told me that you didn't--”

“What part of grasshopper milkshakes don't you understand?”

“Um.”

They both stopped as a gentle voice interrupted them, tinged with hints of a Scottish accent. “I don't mean to interrupt, but it seems the repair service is a little back up. Since I might be here a while, I thought I'd order some food, if that's okay.”

Sure enough, the red haired stranger was standing just a few feet behind Mikey. Two thoughts raced through Lena's mind, competing for priority. _Oh lordy, a Scottish accent. Why'd she have to have such a lovely Scottish accent?_ and _How much of that back and forth did she hear?_

“Of course, ma'am. It'd be my pleasure.” Mikey walked to the bar and the woman followed, where he sat a menu down. “Give me a shout whenever you're ready, miss.”

“Thank you,” she said. Lena took another bite of her food and took in a deep sigh. There was, for at least a moment, blessed silence.

“Um, pardon me.”

Lena looked up, and the newcomer had walked beside her table again, twirling a length of hair around one finger.

“ Y-yes?”

“I really don't mean to intrude, but... I couldn't help but overhear the two of you mention grasshopper milkshakes, but I can't seem to find them on the menu.”

Lena grumbled and cursed Mikey's jinxing everything. “They don't serve that sort of thing here.”

“That's disappointing, they're one of my favorites.” She tilted her head to once side as she looked back to Lena. “Why do you look so disgusted? You don't like mint?”

“Mint's fine, I just don't like grasshoppers.”

“What? Ew! No, a grasshopper just has crème de menthe in it.”

“Oh.” Lena felt a rush of warmth to her cheeks. “I had a really bad date once, who was a wee bit too literal.”

“Gross. Hopefully that was the only date.”

“For a number of reasons, yes.”

The stranger peered back at the bar, then to the open seat opposite Lena. “I hope this doesn't sound strange, but could I join you? It feels odd, for both of us to sit alone.”

She stared blankly at her for what she hoped was only a few seconds.“Um, sure, if you like.”

“I'm Emily.” She offered a hand.

Lena took the offered hand and shook it. She was doing okay so far! “Hi Lena, I'm Emily.”

_...dammit._

“I'm going to play detective and assume your name is Lena, then?”

She couldn't help but notice there was a lot of room under the table. She wasn't going to hide just yet, but it was important to establish an escape route if needed. “Something like that.”

“Or I could just go with Cadet Oxton, like it says on your name plate.”

“Whatever you prefer, really.”

“Well then, Miss Oxton, What would you recommend here?”

“Can't go wrong with the fish and chips, can you?”

“Kind of a cliché, isn't it?”

Things become cliches because they're good, though.”

“A fair point.” Emily sat her purse on the table and opened it up. She looked through it calmly at first, then with increased urgency. “Oh, bollocks!”

Mikey strolled back over at that moment, pausing only to give Lena a slight grin as he walked to Emily's side of the table. “Have you made up your mind yet?”

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass,” she said with a sigh. “I left my pocketbook at the office too. It's just not my day.”

“Get her a fish and chips on my bill,” Lena chimed in.

“Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you to do that.”

“And you didn't ask, now didja? You've had a miserable day, car breaking down and getting rained on and what not. It's kinda in my job description to help people in need.”

“But you're still in the academy.”

“Just graduated, actually.”

“Still!”

“It's not a problem at all, honest.”

Emily sighed and smirked. “You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“She's infamous for that,” Mikey said. “So I'll just put in a fish and chips order for you.”

“...thank you.”

Mikey tapped his pen against the pad, then looked back to Lena. “Since you're here, perhaps you can help me and young Lena here with a debate we've been having. Are you familiar with the classic film Frozen?”

Emily beamed. “Of course!”

“Anna or Elsa?”

“Huh?”

“Mikey here thinks Elsa's the better character, but I keep telling him it's really _Anna_ that saves the day.”

“But Elsa had a memorable song. What good princess doesn't have a memorable song?”

Emily drummed her fingers on the table, then smiled sheepishly. “Much as I hate to disagree with our host, I have to go with Anna. She's the hero, after all.”

Lena humbly celebrated victory by sticking out her tongue at Mikey.

“Well, I'll get this order in for you, miss. Even if you do share Lena's poor taste.”

“Um... sorry?”

“Don't be, he gets like this.” Lena elbowed him gently in the side. “Don't you have glasses to clean or something?”

“Probably. You kids have fun,” he said as she walked away.

“Well, I certainly didn't expect that.”

“I know it's a pub, but we spend half our time talking about old Disney stuff.”

“Really?”

“I know it sounds silly, but--”

Before Lena could finish, Emily reached into her bag and sat her keys on the table. A worn Mickey Mouse keychain dangled next to a newer one of Baymax's head.

“I love the early millennial movies.”

“They really are the best.” Lena waved a hand in the air. “Long before they got obsessed with remakes and sequels and 4D immersion and all that.”

“I don't know, I sort of liked Lion King in Space.”

The cadet's eyes narrowed. “We do not speak of the later Lion King sequels in this pub.”

Emily giggled. “I was only kidding. Those were dark days.”

“Agreed.”

The two women continued to banter about Disney films for a few more minutes(they both loved Tangled, and thought Atlantis and Treasure Planet were underrated), until Mikey returned with another tray of fish and chips and sat it in front of Emily.

“Wouldn't you know it,” he grumbled and shot a look back at Lena, “Sadna gave _her_ an extra piece of fish too. Something about not wanting a new guest to feel unwelcome.”

“Given your demeanor, someone needs to to provide good service.”

“We're talking about this later, Oxton. Mark my words.” Still, his smile was impossible to hide.

Emily didn't notice it, however. She leaned to one side, looking past Mikey to see the Omnic leaning out of the kitchen window. Sadna offered a polite wave before ducking back inside. Lena tried to gauge the look on her face, but her stomach was twisting into knots. After such a pleasant conversation, she couldn't possibly...

“The cook is an omnic?”

“Yes, and a damn good one to boot.” Lena couldn't help but add, “That's not a problem, is it?”

“Lordy me, no! I think it's brilliant, absolutely brilliant! I just didn't know there were Omnic cooks in King's Row.”

“It wasn't a popular choice with some people.”

“I know that all too well. I work for the Omnic Rights Campaign, after all.”

“You're a lawyer?”

Emily's cheeks colored slightly, and she brushed a few loose strands of hair behind one ear. “One day, maybe. Hopefully. I'm in school right now, but working as a legal aide. A lot of research and shuffling papers around. Kind of tedious, but it's for a good cause.”

“Still, law school? Color me impressed. And you get points for being a friend to Omnics, too.”

“I wasn't aware we were keeping score.”

“You should always be ready for that, love.” She'd used that last word a number of times, but she was all too aware of it this time and wanted nothing more than to cram it back into her mouth. Failing that, she picked up a chip and hoped she could hide her blush.

If the word fazed Emily in any way, she did a fine job of hiding it. “Perhaps so, but it's nice to see an Overwatch agent, even a recent graduate, have such an enlightened view on Omnics. There have... been some complaints in the past about how some agents have treated our clients.”

She knew exactly what Emily was talking about. More than a few of her classmates didn't share her optimistic view on Omnics, and at least one had been kicked out of the academy for boasting he wouldn't help any of them in danger. She'd even heard rumors a few senior members of Overwatch held a dim view of Omnics. Hell, she'd heard Reyes say a few less than pleasant things. Then again, Reyes hated everything.

“It's changing, but... it's hard for people to let go of hating something. And it's hard for them to suss out that you can't hold every Omnic responsible for the actions of a few,” she finally replied. “Far as I'm concerned? You talk to an Omnic for just a few minutes and you can see they're a person, same as us. Maybe they got here in a different way, but they're not that different from us at all.”

“I won't lie, I didn't always see things that way. I had the same prejudices as everyone else.” Emily picked at her food with a fork. “But the first time I heard Tekhartha Mondatta speak, it changed everything.”

“He has that effect on people, doesn't he?”

“Most people who donate or volunteer cite him as a major reason. We're lucky to have him. It's hard to imagine how anyone wouldn't feel inspired after listening to him.”

“He's the reason I took the Overwatch path at Cranwell. Not gonna like and say it was easy, but I thought if I could get in, I could make a difference for both humans and Omnics.”

“It's not easy, from what I understand. Your parents must be very proud.”

Lena shifted awkwardly in her chair.

“Oh dear. I didn't mean to--”

“Eh, it's been four years now. Old news, really.” She took a drink of water. “Pops lost his brother in the Omnic Crisis, and let it consume him. Told me I was betraying his memory or some rubbish, so I left before the sweet potatoes even hit the table and haven't been back since.”

“Still, I'm sorry. It must be difficult.”

“Oh tosh. Maybe he'll come around one day. And if he doesn't, it spares me awkward family dinners where he guilt trips me about never being able to have grandkids. Besides, Overwatch is my family now. Commander Morrison's in denial, but he's pretty much our dad at this point.”

“It must be fascinating work.”

“And with great people,” Lena said, then leaned forward. “Can I let you in on a little secret?”

“Um... sure?”

“My best friend in the Overwatch program is a gorilla.”

Emily blinked. “You mean metaphorically?”

“Literally.”

“Miss Oxton,” she said, staring at her glass a moment. “I don't mean to be rude, but just how much have you had to drink since you've been here?”

“Stone cold sober right now.”

“Ooookay then.” Emily took a swig of water, then pointed at her tray with the fork. “Either way, I think anyone would rethink Omnic prejudice if they tried our friend here's cooking. This is amazing!”

“It pays to be open minded.”

Emily propped her elbows on the table and leaned forward, a smile on her face once more. “It's the best way to live, I've found.”

She had the most adorable freckles across the bridge of her nose, spilling down over her cheeks. _A face without freckles is like a night without stars._ She'd read that once before, and it felt so true right now. That on top of that beautiful smile, those warm, caring eyes and the way her hair glinted in the pale light of the pub like fiery copper...

She was staring again.

At the same time they pulled back and returned to their food, eating in silence for a good few bites.

“Emily, can I ask--”

Before she could finish, the door chimes jingled once more, and a tall Omnic in a finely tailored suit entered the pub, shaking out an umbrella before catching sight of them and walking over.

“Miss McTaggart,” he said. “Joshua told me you'd experienced some car trouble, so I thought I might pick you up. I've arranged to have a page wait with your vehicle, and they'll bring it back to the office as soon as possible. The LumériCo case is picking up steam, so we can't afford to lose any valuable time.”

“Oh, right. Of course! Thank you, Gedeon.” Emily picked up the last of her food in its paper tray and shrugged. “Our work is never done.”

“I know the feeling.”

“You... were going to ask me something?”

Lena shrugged. “It was nothing, just more random conversation.”

“Oh. I see.”

“It was nice to meet you, Emily!”

“And a pleasure meeting you, Miss Oxton. Thanks for the food!”

“Don't mention it! And Lena's fine.”

“My,” Emily said, glancing back over at her with a devilish smirk playing at the corner of her lips, “Aren't we confident?”

Lena stammered something indistinct in reply, and Emily giggled. A glorious, almost musical sound to her ears. But with a quick wave as she reached the exit, Emily stepped outside with the Omnic and out of Cornetto's. A moment later, Mikey approached.

"Of all the pubs in all the towns in all the world, she  _had_ to break down in front of yours, didn't she?" 

“She seemed nice,” Mikey said as he walked over.

“Very.”

“Pretty too.”

Lena sighed. “ _Very_ very.”

“You didn't get her number, did you?"

“Nope. " She turned to face him slowly. “Remember how I said I didn't want any of the hard stuff when I got here?”

“Changed your mind?”

“Put it this way... you might want to get an extra keg ready.” 

Lena remembered little else of the night, except for Mikey and Sadna calling her a cab and being absolutely certain she'd never see Emily McTaggart and her charming smile again.

* * *

The next few weeks were a whirlwind for Lena, one that conspired to keep her away from Cornetto's.

The morning after she met Emily, she found herself in Commander Morrison's office. She worried her drunken, irresponsible behavior might've compromised her future with Overwatch. A dozen scenarios played out in her mind as she waited for him to enter, and she'd already started mentally packing her quarters when he broke the news he had a special role in mind for her.

“You're a remarkable pilot, Lena,” he said. “We've been working on something that might change the future of combat operations for Overwatch, and it's on the fast track. It's still only in the blueprint stage, but I need a highly skilled operative in the cockpit, someone we'll bring on from the earliest stages of development. I believe that someone is you.”

She'd been thrilled to be chosen as the pilot of what was known as the Slipstream, but the next few weeks were filled with briefings, aptitude tests, security clearances and far more Gabriel Reyes than anyone should ever be forced to endure. Three weeks later, Commander Morrison finally gave her a few days of leave.

She headed straight for Cornetto's.

* * *

A few more patrons peppered the seats, but her usual booth was open and she slid into it. Mikey, as though he noticed the stress on her face, didn't even hassle her. He just took her order and headed back into the kitchen, though in retrospect she should've known something was going on with that broad smile plastered on his face.

Moments later, he returned and sat a tall glass filled with a mocha colored liquid inside.

“I didn't order this, Mikey.”

“Something new we're trying. Thought my favorite customer could give me a review.”

Okay, _that_ comment rose the hackles, and she sniffed at the glass curiously. Nothing smelled off, so she gave it a quick sip. It was a frozen drink, strong on the chocolate and with the unmistakable burn of alcohol beneath it. But there was something else, a subtle flavor underneath it all, but definitely familiar. Was it... mint?

“Grasshopper milkshake. Told you they weren't so bad.”

The voice didn't belong to Mikey.

“Um.”

Emily slid into the seat opposite her. “I convinced Mikey to give it a try, and _I_ think it's brilliant. Little bits of mint cookie chopped up and blended in as well.”

“Um.”

“You alright, Lena?”

“You've... been coming back?”

“Of course! The food is divine, and I'm thrilled to support any business that employs Omnics. And I just adore the atmosphere.”

“I guess it really made an impression, eh?”

“Something did, yes.” Maybe it was her imagination, but Lena could have sworn there was a pinkish tinge to her cheeks. “I was hoping I'd catch you here again, since I had to dash off so quickly.”

“That's just life sometimes, isn't it?”

“But I still owe you for that meal.”

“Oh, come off it now! I told you I didn't expect anything in return.” She grabbed her friend's arm. “Mikey, her money's no good here, okay? Don't take it under any circumstances.”

“That's a terrible business model, Oxton.”

“Actually, I... wasn't thinking about buying a meal here.”

“So's that,” Mikey said, then rested a hand on Lena's shoulder. “But maybe I should go check on other customers, eh?”

She wasn't sure why, but there was a sudden swarm of butterflies in Lena's stomach.

“You know, there's a retrospective of Disney movies playing the next two nights at the old El Toro Theater. I was, well, wondering if you might like to go with me?”

“Depends,” Lena said, feeling a little relieved for a moment.“Good ones?”

“The Little Mermaid and Tarzan on night one.”

“Let me guess, Tangled and Frozen on night two?”

“Of course.”

“Any excuse to see those on a big screen is a good one.”

“Yes, well.” Emily brushed her hair away from her face, stammering suddenly. “And maybe... if you didn't have any plans after... we could get dinner somewhere afterward?”

“Well, sure! We've gotta eat, right?”

“Of course, unless you've made plans with your cybernetic gorilla ninja friend back in Overwatch?”

“He's only a gorilla,” Lena said with a wink. “The cyborg ninja's someone else.”

“I know a really wonderful Italian place not far from the theater. I could get reservations.”

“Sure, Italian's great!” _Wait._ Lena froze, the dots suddenly connecting all at once.

Movie.

Dinner.

Dinner with _reservations_.

This was starting to sound like...

“So,” Emily said, and took in a deep breath. “It's a date, then?”

It took a few minutes for Lena to process that she'd actually heard those words coming from the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She pinched her arm, then grinned and looked into Emily's eyes and held her gaze for several seconds.

“Absolutely, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... there's a ton of head canon in this, and I suspect at any point Blizzard might release something that contradicts ALL of it. But I've had the idea buzzing around in my head, and the idea of Lena's favorite bar came into my head pretty fully formed. I picked up a few threads from my previous Lemon Tea fic, Anchors, in particular their shared Disney passion. I imagined Emily to be Scottish when I wrote that story, and I elaborated on it a bit here. 
> 
> There's also the question of why Tracer, who's clearly in England, spent time with Emily and Winston instead of her own family. It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine there might be families torn apart over their opinions on Omnics... and it made sense for Lena to be one of them, given her admiration for Mondatta. And in the end, family is who you choose it to be. 
> 
> As always, feedback and critiques are welcome! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
